


☔ Darkness Never Dies

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Darkness never dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Blank Slate 2.0|☔ Kami’s|✍ RequestsIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!





	☔ Darkness Never Dies

Long ago in a distant land,  
I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness,  
Unleashed an unspeakable evil!  
A foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me.  
Before the final blow was struck,  
I tore open a portal in time.  
Flung him into the future.  
Where my evil is law!  
Now the fool seeks to return to the past.  
Undo the future that is Aku!

 _A darkness pulse in Skull's heart._  
_He couldn't sleep at night._  
_Always there. A tan face. A sword. A righteous man._  
_He awaited where minds roamed free at night._  
_The end. He saw it in his waking dreams._  
_A future never meant to be._  
_Anarchy. Chaos. Freedom._  
_Defeat. Shame. Exhaustion_  
_He'll return one day. For now, being a cloud was enough._  
_Even if he couldn't remember._

For darkness never dies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
